


The Day I Meet You

by Knowmefirst



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Balinor wants to invite Hunith to the dance, but sometimes things don't go according to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> Hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Note:** This work is not beta, will update it with beta'ed version when I get it back.

The first time Balinor met Hunith, it was one of the best thing that has ever happened to him. She was the most beautiful person in that room. There she stood, holding her book against her chest, and once in a while she would flip her hair. He was interrupted when Uther bump into him. 

“Why don’t you go and talk to her?” Uther said, as he looked at Hunith as well. 

Balinor pushed him away, “What would I say?” 

Uther draped an arm around his shoulder, “How about, ‘Hunith I have been stalking you for a while now’” 

Balinor rolled his eyes, “Well, that’s easy for you to say. You smile at people and they fall at your feet.” 

Uther started to laugh obnoxiously making everyone turn to look at them, including Hunith. This made Balinor turn his back towards the watching eyes as he tried to shush Uther the best he could without calling more attention. 

“Uther, seriously stop. They are looking at us!” 

“Fine, I will stop,” Uther clean the tears that had form on his eyes. “However, if you don’t make a move soon, someone will come and sweep her away.” 

Balinor peaked over his shoulder at Hunith, but came to see that she had left to her next class. He gave a sigh and turned back to find Uther staring at him and shaking his head. 

“You, my friend, need help,” Uther draped his arm over his shoulders again, “Come on let’s go before we’re late.”

***

Balinor sat poking his food the next day at lunch. He just heard by Ygraine that there was going to be a dance next week, and maybe this was the perfect time to invite Hunith to go out with him. However, the problem was that he didn’t know how to go about it. He looked across the dining hall at Hunith. She was currently sitting surrounded by her friends, so right now wasn’t the perfect moment. He turned back to his food and continue poking it. While contemplating how to go about it, Uther came and made him jump when he slam his food tray next to him.

“Seriously, stay away from women,” Uther grumble as he sat down, poking at his food as well. 

Balinor looked across the dining hall at Ygraine, she looked mad but with them it was normal by now. Everyone knew they were always fighting, however they could also see that they love each other. 

“What happened now?” Balinor asked as he poke a piece of broccoli, this time he did put it in his mouth. 

“I don’t know man,” Uther ran his hand through his hair, “One moment we were talking, and the next she left in a huff.” 

“What were you talking about?” Balinor pushed his food away, and turned to look at his friend. 

“Normal stuff, she then went about some gift and….oh shit!” Uther said, looking at him with panic eyes, “I forgot our anniversary.” 

Without waiting for another word, Uther picked up his tray, and left the cafeteria. With nothing else to do, Balinor threw away his food and with a last lingering look at Hunith he left as well.

***

Balinor was drawing on the margin of his notebook, when the classroom door opened interrupting the class and him, he looked up and noticed the president and vice president of the student body entered. They spoke in low voices to the teacher and when the teacher nodded at whatever they said, they turned towards the class.

“As many of you already know this Friday is the summer dance.” She pull some tickets from her purse and wave them around, “If you still haven’t bought some, today is the final day to purchase your ticket.” 

With a thank you to the teacher they exited the room, he really needed to get a move on if he really wanted to take Hunith to the dance. The bell sounded and he threw his notebook inside his backpack and exit the class along with the other students. He made a detour to his locker to pick up his calculus book when he notice Hunith speaking with Agravaine. He stood there longer than he wished, but whatever Agravaine said Hunith said no. He waited until Hunith had left the hallways to finish getting his book and making his way toward his next class.

***

He gave a sigh as the bell sounded for his last class, he follow the throngs of students as they made a hasty retreat for freedom. He move towards his locker to drop off the books that he would not need and pick up those that he would require for his homework. From his peripheral vision he notice that someone had lean on the locker next to his, when they didn’t said anything he ignore them.

He was too invested in making sure that he had everything, that when a throat clear it made him jump and hit his head on the side of the locker. He was cursing as he rob the sore spot, and was turning to reprimand Uther. Whatever he had been about to say died on his tongue when he notice that it hadn’t been Uther but Hunith that had been standing by his locker all this time. 

Balinor looked around the hallways and notice it was almost empty and they were just some of the few students left. He close his locker and hang his backpack over his shoulder as he thought about what to say. Well there were many things he could say, and now that they were alone or well almost alone it was the perfect time to ask Hunith to the dance. He opened his mouth and then close it, he licked his lips and open his mouth again, but before he could say anything Hunith beat him to it. 

“Would you like to go to the dance with me?” 

He stood there with his mouth opened, and before he could stop himself he felt the laughter bubbling out. He lean against the lockers as he laugh, here he had been scare out of his wits thinking of how to invite Hunith to the dance and when the time had come, she had beat him to it. He stopped laughing when he notice Hunith looking hurt. 

“You know what forget I said anything.” Hunith murmured as she was turning away. 

Before he could think too much he reach out and touch her arm, making her stop and looked at him. 

“I wasn’t laughing at you, Hunith.” He rub his neck in embarrassment, “I was laughing at me, I been wanting to invite you to the dance for the past week, but I didn’t know how.” 

He blinked perplexed when it was Hunith this time that started laughing, when Hunith was able to control her laughter, she said:

“I invited you because you were taking your sweet time, Balinor.” 

Balinor didn’t know what to say, but before he could say something he watched as Hunith step closer to him until there was only a few inches between them. She got up on her tip toes and place a kiss on his cheek as she pull back she smile up at him. 

“Pick me up at seven, Balinor, and don’t be late.” 

With a final smile Hunith left. He brought his hand up and touch his cheek, he smile and then not caring who could see him he whoop as he jump up and down, he had a date with the most beautiful girl of Camelot High.


End file.
